E eu AmO VoCê
by Moranguinho
Summary: Bem , esse fict era akele ki tava aki...então , bem , está história é de Goku e Chichi , e é sobre eles dois brigarem (aki vocês vão ler coisas q provavelmente o Goku não diria ...viajei ^-^) e sobre coisa diferentes.ahh , leia, se vc jah leu rele


Passaram-se alguns meses desde a terrível luta contra Majin Boo , Goku felizmente retornara para a felicidade de todos , inclusive de quem mais dele precisava ....   
Numa noite 3 meses após a volta de Goku , Chichi sentia-se muito feliz e queria preparar para ele um banquete ainda maior do que o que ele recentemente comera . Prepararia , Carne , salada de atum , salada de alface , arroz , salada de vegetais , bolinho de carne , bolo de queijo, Curry , Frango assado , frito e torrado , feijão com molho , macarrão ... Ufa ! Tudo o que o Goku gosta , teria uma surpresa ao voltar de seu treinamento e dar de cara com um banquete delicioso como aquele . Chichi sorriu a pensar na cara que ele faria " Chichi ...Uau .... quanta comida !!!" sorriu e voltou á cozinhar ...   
Eram 7 horas e ela terminara as sobremesas e só esperava o retorno de Goku , Gohan e Goten ...Conferiu novamente a comida para não esquecer nada ..dentro de 5 minutos eles apareceriam por aquela porta ... Não conseguia se conter nem tão pouco esperar .  
Chichi esperava fazia um tempo .... olhara para o relógio : 7:10 .... "provavelmente tiveram algum problema ...só pode ser .... " ficara cansada .... 8:30 não se ouvia um passo nem um sinal deles ....Chichi ficava preocupada a cada minuto que passava   
10:03 , ouvira um barulho , um ruído como de um pouso   
-"São eles "- Pensou- "ai ... como estou feliz , mas me fizeram esperar tanto....só pra treinar mais um pouco" Chichi aproximou-se da porta e ouviu uns cochichos que giravam em torno de algo que o Goten teria feito no treinamento ... algo semelhante a um golpe novo ...ela não as apegou a detalhes .... continuou indo em direção a porta até os cochichos ficarem mais audíveis :  
- Ah ...eu nem acredito que o Goten pode fazer isso com 7 anos ....   
- Não é a toa que ele é um Sayajin , não é Gohan ?   
- Mas.... é realmente pai ....   
- Isso não é só porque eu sou um Sayajin , mas sim porque meu papai foi o primeiro super sayajin e é o homem mais forte do mundo ... e minha mamãe sabia lutar quando era pequena...aí eu fiquei forte ^^   
- É... vamos entrar devagar .... daqui apouco ela está dormindo .... e se agente acordar ela ... não vai ser legal ....ela deve tá cansada , né ?   
Goten e Gohan fizeram um sinal de afirmação com a cabeça .... tinham tanto medo que suavam , como se estivessem indo ao encontro de Majin Boo e Cell .   
Goku foi na direção da porta com aquele titulo " O.k. eu sou o pai , eu vou primeiro " andou mais dois passos engoliu seco e foi abrindo a porta de leve ... bem devagar ...a porta até rangia um pouquinho.  
Abrira a porta , olhava para um lado e para o outro :  
- Tudo bem podem entrar .....Direto pra cozinha -disse num sussurro quase inaudível   
Ambos obedeceram e entraram numa velocidade impressionante . Estava tudo escuro e eles viam o que pela lua cheia era iluminado . Gohan riu baixinho , pois se lembrara da lua e de quando era pequeno . olhou para a lua e novamente riu , mas foi repreendido por Goku e Goten que fizeram uma cara de reclamação tão espantosa que Gohan abaixou a cabeça e pediu desculpas .   
Estavam indo em direção a cozinha quando subitamente Goku parou , uma fresta da luz da lua iluminava o sofá da sala onde ele vira seu rosto preferido ... ficou olhando ...olhando :  
- A sua mãe .... Ela não é linda ? -Perguntou Goku ao se aproximar do sofá da sala - Ela está com a expressão de tristeza e cansaço ...  
- Cansaço eu sei porque papai ... - Disse Goten que acabava de voltar da cozinha não percebera que seu pai tinha parado ^^ - Só de dar uma olhada na cozinha você cansa seus olhos ...tem muita comida lá ... e tudo  
o que a gente gosta ^^ , mas é uma pena que já esteja frio ....   
- Mas ... porque ela está triste ? - Goku se aproximou do rosto de Chichi e sentou no chão como uma criança e ficou a olhar o rosto dela iluminado pela brilhante luz da lua - Porque você está triste , Chichi ?   
- Talvez pelo simples fato que a gente prometeu que ia voltar 7 horas e já são 10:10 , ela deve ter ficado esperando a gente preocupada e dormiu ...   
- Ah ...- suspirou Goku - é por isso que você está triste ? - disse ele se aproximando do rosto de Chichi e acariciando seu longos cabelos- me desculpe .... eu não pensei ...quer dizer eu nem imaginei que ...eu .... estou errado como sempre... Me desculpa Chichi ?  
- Tadinha da mamãe ....   
- Acho que é melhor eu levar ela para o quarto e ...   
- Não precisa Goku ... - Chichi abriu os olhos vagarosamente - Não precisa se incomodar ...eu sei ir pro meu quarto sozinha ....já estou acostumada .....fiz isso por 7 anos seguidos ....não tem como desaprender ...  
- Chichi ... espera ...eu levo você .... eu quero me desculpar ....- e se aproximou dela   
- Não ...não se aproxima Goku ... foi bom você ter demorado , se divertiu treinando ?   
- Mamãe ... não foi isso que aconteceu e...   
- Goten... até você ... eu nem posso acreditar ...  
- Vai devagar Chichi ... ele não fez nada demais , ninguém fez nada demais a gente só se atrasou um pouquinho de nada   
- Claro Goku ...Claro ....pra você foi só um pouquinho porque você não teve que esperar nem deve ter ficado preocupado ...mas - uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Chichi - eu esperei você com uma surpresa ...passei minha tarde cozinhando .... e quando vocês demoraram eu fiquei preocupada ...muito preocupada ... preocupada com Goten um menino tão pequeno , tão jovem ..se algo acontecesse ? eu sou a mãe dele ....  
- Mas ele é um Saya ...  
- Eu sei que ele é um Sayajin ! Mas nem por isso ele deixa de ser uma criança....e nem por isso eu deixo de ser uma mãe preocupada ....- Goten abaixou a cabeça - mas isso pouco lhe importa não é Goku ? e Gohan ? Gohan é um adolescente , já vai se formar daqui a pouco ... ele também é jovem... e você Goku? você ..você ... -Goku abaixou a cabeça , já sabia que estava errado e que sua reclamação ia ser dobrada...fez-se um silêncio mórbido...e Goku levantou a cabeça e deu de cara com a Chichi , mas não a Chichi que reclamava a pouco ,mas sim com uma Chichi frágil e delicada - sabe que o meu maior medo ...é...é....te perder de novo !!! - Chichi não pode suportar , e desatou a chorar feito uma criança .... chorava ....sentou-se no chão ainda chorando e abaixou a cabeça - Eu não quero ...não quero perder você pra ninguém ...pra nada ....você é só meu...só meu ...- e chorou mais ...e sentiu um calor . Era Goku ...estava abraçado a ela ....-Gok....  
- Ô Chichi .... me desculpe....mas eu sou um idiota não é ? -ela não respondeu e riu baixinho - Não é Gohan ? não é Goten ? podem dizer não tenham medo ....- ele ouviu um "é" -viu ? eu fui o culpado por você estar chorando e fico mais triste se você continuar chorando .... eu juro que vou aprender a cumprir os horários direitinho ...hum ? - e ao falar isso Goku deu um carinhoso beijo na testa de Chichi e enxugou suas lágrimas - vamos ver o que dá pra fazer com aquela comida ali... ^^   
- Goku eu.... -nada....desmaiou .....  
  
  
4 :00 da manhã informava o relógio na mesinha-de-cabeceira estava escuro "odeio esse lugar " ouvira uma voz falar .... 8:00 da manhã e agora o relógio informava :  
- Onde é que eu estou ... ?- Chichi abriu os olhos vagarosamente estava tudo embaçado , esfregou os olhos, olhou de um lado para o outro - isto me parece um ...   
- Hospital , minha jovem .... -era a enfermeira , uma senhora e apesar de pouca idade tratava Chichi como mais jovem .  
- Ho-hospital ? O que está acontecendo ...?  
- Fique paradinha ....pronto ....  
- o que você fez ?   
- Nada, só ajeitei esses fios presos no seu braço ..^^  
- Como é....?  
- Ahhh .... você é a mocinha que veio com um irmãozinho e o namorado , não é ?  
- Irmãozinho ? não...eu...não tenho irmãos   
- Como não ? seu nome não é Son Chichi ?  
- Sim ...sou eu...   
- Ora....então você vai me dizer que aquele menininho é o que, seu filho ?  
- Sim ...  
- ??? Como é ?   
- E provavelmente quem me trouxe foi meu outro filho....  
- Nossa como um rapaz daquele tamanho é seu filho ?ele deve ter sua idade ....   
- Minha idade ?   
- É claro ...espere aí .... não se mexa   
- Até parece que eu poço - Chichi levantou o braço   
Logo a pouco a enfermeira voltava :  
- Trouxe alguém que queria muito vê-la  
- Quem ?  
- Entre ....   
Chichi não podia acreditar :  
- Goku .!!!! -   
- Oi ...Chichi , como você está....amor ....?-  
- "Amor ? que doce de palavra" -pensou Chichi -"ele não pode estar falando sério" A-amor ?   
- Sim ....é claro que sim .....- Disse Goku que estava com as mãos para trás, como se escondesse algo, e se aproximava da cama -você é ... trouxe isso para você ..- um buquê com flores de Hortênsia , e Anêmona - achei essas flores bonitas -Chichi estava em silêncio- Mas parece que você não gostou...desculpe ....eu   
Ela não conseguiu se conter e abraçou-o- Chi-Chichi ....- Goku ficou surpreso e abraçou-a também ...- o que foi ? Não ...não comece a chorar ..- Já era tarde ...ela chorava feito uma criança   
- Eu nunca...imaginei , que você viria aqui ...me perdoe Goku...você estava chateado comigo e ....estava zangada ...e ontem eu....e você sempre teve medo de hospitais....  
- Isso não mudou .... -Disse a enfermeira que estava com uma caixa de lenços de papel na mão - ele disse-me de manhã que tinha muito medo de hospitais .... disse até que odiava ....^^ mas ele passou a noite toda acordado ...nem piscava ...e cada médico que passava ele perguntava por você ....- Goku abaixou a cabeça, estava muito envergonhado   
- Me desculpe Chichi ...mas eu fiquei preocupado ....me desculpe   
-Oh Goku...  
- Bem ...bem , eu não queria incomodar nem tão pouco atrapalhar , mas ela precisa descansar ...logo, logo ela vai ter alta ....os médicos disseram que ela precisa repousar   
- Mas porque ela desmaiou ?  
- Bem....ela teve uma queda na pressão e juntando a uma má alimentação e um cansaço proveniente de muito trabalho , ela trabalha muito ?- ouviu um "sim"- e somando á uma forte emoção....é ..... foi só .... não se esqueça de que quem cuida dela é você ^o~  
- T-tá .... - Goku corou de vergonha e saiu do quarto   
- Bem ,descanse e ...hum....em três horas você sai do hospital .... mas antes preciso conversar com você ....  
- Olha...o que quer que o Goku tenha feito Ou quebrado ...não é culpa dele ...ele não consegue controlar a força dele e....  
- Não , não ...ele ficou super comportado, não quebrou nada .... é sobre você que eu quero falar   
Chichi engoliu a seco ...já imaginava do que se tratava ...era obvio :  
- Eu não desmaiei por aqueles motivos , não é ?  
- Não exatamente ... sim ...foram aqueles motivos , mas também outro motivo especial ....   
- Alguma doença séria ? se for ...bem...  
- Quantos filhos você tem ?  
- O-o quê ?  
- Quantos filhos você tem ?  
- D-dois .....  
- Errado!  
- Hãn ???  
- Três...  
- O QUE ???  
- Ele parece um bom pai ....^^   
- Espere um pouco ...você quer dizer que eu.....  
- Está Grávida! ^^ Isso não é maravilhoso ... Chichi ? ...Chichi ?....Chichi?  
Novamente Desmaiou ^^   
  
J Ai ai ... este foi mais cap ...esta história vai ficar mais compridaaaaa... Gomennasai minna !!!! mas eu prometo que eu vou fazer o melhor ^^ agora não economizem e me dêem suas opiniões ^_~ !!!! J 


End file.
